


Control

by Terezilover222



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Intentions, dark shit man, like in the first few minutes there is legit rape so, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: You're Jacks close friend, you decided to admit to Jack you liked him, but when you go to he seemed to be talking to someone...





	

 You were nervous, I mean anyone would be if they were confessing their crush to their closest friend. You were in love with one of the more famous gamers. Jacksepticeye. 

You fumbled about your car, you were parked in Sean's driveway, the cold november air nipping at your face already. You stepped out of the car, shakily locking the doors. You swiftly made your way to the door, you inhaled, then exhaled, inhale, exha-"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Sean screamed from inside, you jumped, you swung the door open, "Sean!?" You heard him talking to someone. They talked back, "God damn it who's here now?!" The other voice screamed. It sounded like jack but...rougher? 

 "No, you leave her alone Anti! This is between you and me!" Jack shouted, he swung open his door and looked at you with worry. "Run (y/n)! Run!" Jack cried as he ran over to you, he grabbed your arms, "Go! He's coming!" Jack began to push you towards the door when a shadow of a person suddenly tackled into Jack, knocking him and you down. You screamed in surprise before you were knocked out. Your vision blurred just before you could see jack with black eyes looming over you. 

-Time Skip-

 You woke up in a room you didn't recognize, it wasn't Jacks or your own. You flinched as you sat up, pain shocking you as it came from your side and head. You let out a groan, "Where am I?" You looked around, it was dimly lit but you could see objects and the walls. You stood up and went to a window, you looked out only to see a forest covered with the dark of night. You stared and breathed for a second, panic beginning to settle in. "Scared are you? Heheheh!" It sounded like jack, you spun around, "Jack!?" You cried, you saw his figure. You felt your self smile and fling yourself into his chest. "You're here and your okay...Jack I'm scared, what's going on..." You felt his chest rumble with laughter, the laugh did NOT sound like Jack, it was...sinister...

You jumped back, looking up to see his eye's were black and his iris was a glowing green. He held his stomach in laughter, fangs showing along with a strangely point tongue. You flinched at his laughter, "Who are you, where's Jack?!" The fake jack looked up with a smile. "Jacks gone darling, not for long, but I'm just...using his meat suit for a bit..." He studied your body up and down, licking his lips with his pointed tongue. "Jack this isn't funny..." Another wicked laugh, "I told you I'm not Jack, Jack is fighting back, but he has somethings to tell yoooou! Hahahaha!" You suddenly felt yourself be pushed down onto the floor.

 "You... You're Anti! You're that fake thing the community made aren't you!" You cried out, "Fake, no, made, yes~" Anti grinned, he lurked over you, crouching my you face to drag a sharp claw like nail along your cheek. "But there's more important things to do right now. You see, I've been looking in dear Jack-a-boy's mind lately and boy oh boy does he think some dirty little things about you!Hahaha!" Anti grinned, his finger trailing down to your breasts, trailing over your nipples. 

 "Stop that! This isn't right!" You squirmed but you could feel some sort of pressure holding you down in place. Tears pricked your eyes, it wasn't right, you loved Jack but this isn't jack, just some creature in his body! "Oh but (y/n)! Don't think I don't know you think of the same things about Jack~! I've watched you you know, every time you'd moan his nam-" "Shut up!" You cried. He only laughed, he straddled your waist. "Come on now, let's live out those thoughts, I'll even let Jack watch our little...Activities! Now, you know, your submission is very sexy to Jack you know, do you know how many times he's imagined fucking you with him over powering you?" Anti grinned, "Yes lets live out those thoughts..." Anti growled into your ear before ripping your pants off, you felt him play with your underwear before ripping those off too, exposing your vagina to the cold air. You screamed, "Stop! This isn't right please stop!" 

Anti didn't listen, he bent down, letting out his thick and long tongue roll out of his mouth before slipping it into your vaginal hole. You squealed in pleasure, tears dripping out of your eyes. This was wrong, but why did he make it feel so good!? You tried to kick but again, a pressure held you inplace. After a few seconds his head popped up from your nether regions, "There, that should lube you up enough now..." Your eyes widened in fear, "P-please don't..." Anti laughed, "You say no but I heard your moans, you like it rough don't you..You little whore..." Anti was back up at your face, you felt yourself blush, "Get away from me!" You barked, Anti laughed, god you hated that laugh. "Aww, look at the little kitten roar, to bad sweet heart! I'm in control right now!" He growled out, you were suddenly flipped, your ass in the air. 

 Anti dragged his hand across your ass, "Soooo soft..." He hummed, you heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, you glanced back only to see Anti pulling out his hard on, and GOD was it big, thick and not insanely long, but still around 8 inches though. You cried out for him to stop this. "Oh shut up! You know you want it whore!" Anti yelled before slapping your ass hard, making you yelp. You felt him rub the tip at your entrance, you whimpered, you knew this would hurt, but you couldn't escape. Anti took one swipe at your shirt and bra and they ripped right off, his nails nearly missing your skin. 

 "Stop this Anti!" You heard Jack yell, your head snapped back, what used to be black eyes and fangs was now back to Jacks normal face, "(Y/n)! I'm sorry I can't..I can't stop him....He's just letting me watch..." Jack whimpered. "I-it's okay Jack, I..I..it wont hurt me, d-dont worry...But is it true..You like me?" You whimpered, you felt his dick begin to enter you. Jack nodded, tears forming in his eyes, you sighed, "Good, because i love you too....Just know if you actually wa-Ah...nted..this I do to.." 

Jack frowned, "I-shit...I do but i didn't want it to be...ahh fuck....L-like this..." Jack held back moans, you looked at him, from his neck up was a normal skin tone, but down it was darker, greyer. You assumed that's the part Anti's controlling. You noded, you let out a moan, his dick was burried into you, Anti didn't wait a second before he started roughly pumping in and out of you. You moaned loudly, so did jack. You heard a chuckle in the back of your head, "See! Aren't you GLAD i did this, I made him fuck you...." You whimpered as you felt Jacks chest on your back, his left hand going down to rub your clit while the other pinched and rolled your right nipple in his fingers. 

 "I'm s-sorry (Y/n)... Ah...Fuckin... B-but you d-do feel g-good...ah...N-no he's taking over fully a-again...(Y/n) I love- AGH, I hate that little fuck, he always makes things so sappy! Anyway...Where where we? Oh yes, fucking you senseless!" Anti's voice came back, you groaned, you hated this, you hated him in you, you hated him keeping jack prisoner, but what's worse, you hated the fact you liked what he was doing, the feeling of him inside you, him pleasuring you. It was wrong, but god damn did it feel good. 

 Anti nipped at your back with his fangs, leaving little bite marks, soon you gave up and gave in. You began to meet with his thrusts, your body relaxed, he laughed. "What a whore! You actually are enjoying this! Mmm well so am I, so is Jack, the feeling of you surrounding his cock...mmmm..." Anti nibbled at your ear, you moaned loudly into your arms. You felt yourself tighten around his thick member before releasing your juices on him. You felt him twitch then quickly pull out, only to cum onto your back. 

 Anti let out a long groan as his cock spurted his semen onto your lower back. You shuddered as you felt the pressure keeping you down lifted, but you were numb. everything hurt.

You flopped onto the floor. Anti laughed before picking you up, "So weak..." He carried you to a bed and placed you down. "What a good little slut, maybe I'll have mercy on you Jack, I won't kill her, she's just that sexy. haha!"Anti threw a (overly big) hoodie to you, which you lazily put on. "SO weak.." His voice drifted off before you felt his body slump onto the bed, a groan, the sound of pants being pulled on, and a soft cry. You stared at the body, it wasn't Anti anymore, it was Jack. "J-jack..." Jack looked up, he scrambled to your side, "I'm so sorry (Y/n), I should have warned you about him... I..I should have known he wouldn't keep his promise to stay away until next october...I'm sorry..." Jack clinged to your partially naked body.  You winced, then relaxed, you knew it was jack, his whole body was normal again. 

You held his cheek. "Jack, it's okay, we'll get out of this..some how...Just dont worry, I'm fine...Just sore..." Jack nodded, tears in his eyes. You kissed his lips softly, he kissed back a little before you both pulled away. "I love you..And I'm sorry for what's happened..." Jack whispered."I know...Lets just..Rest.." You clung to his shirt, he rapped his arm around your waist and held you close. 


End file.
